


Troubled youth

by CyanTreeL



Category: Shameless (US), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Disorder, Crossover, Foster Care, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL
Summary: 如果当时Sammi没给MP（宪兵）打电话，而是打给了DCFS（Department of Children and Family Services，儿童与家庭服务部）会发生什么？如果Ian被安置到一个专门为有特殊需求的青少年准备的团体之家中，由Stef and Lena Adams-Foster经营的那家，会发生什么？故事开始于Ian和Mickey“第一次约会”后的早晨，发生在Sammi没给宪兵打电话的平行世界。但是，她打给了儿童与家庭服务部，然后Ian被安置到了团体之家。他想尽快离开，但是如果那些人是对的呢，或许他真的需要比Fiona可以提供的更多的帮助？





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Troubled youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592138) by [sunnylil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylil/pseuds/sunnylil). 



> 作者：  
> 就是这样，把我最爱的两部剧结合在了一起。  
> 我的母语不是英语，所以大家对我友好一点呀 ;)  
> 欢迎和感谢大家的Kudos和评论！
> 
> 译者：  
> 翻译和校对都是我，如果有任何问题的话都是我的错。  
> The Fosters（寄养家庭，如此一家人）我只看过两三集，对里面的角色只有一点印象，不过对于翻译来说问题不大，而且没看过剧的朋友也可以无障碍阅读。大概说一下，寄养家庭讲的是由一对同性恋母亲组成的寄养家庭共同抚养5个孩子的故事。  
> 这是我的第一次授权翻译，经验不足，有些语句可能比较不通顺，希望大家见谅。

 

“一家他妈的餐厅。真不相信你逼我这么做了。你欠我的，Gallagher。”

 

Ian转过头面对Mickey，他正冷冷地盯着Gallagher家男孩儿卧室的天花板。

 

“我可没强迫你做任何事。你是自由人，可以拒绝的。”他笑着，“但那挺好的啊，不是吗？”

 

Mickey看着他。

 

“你对好的定义真是奇怪，坐在一群自以为高人一等的阔佬们中间可不好，简直他妈的让人生气。”

 

“我们一起去吃该死的晚餐了，Mickey。再说那些人也没多富。”

 

但那儿的人也不穷，而且那家餐厅要比Patsy’s稍微精致一点，所以Ian还是有道理的。

 

“不管了，”Mickey低声咆哮一声，坐了起来，“你是起床吗还是……？”

 

Ian叹气，眼睛闭了一会儿。不到一小时他在Patsy’s的轮班就要开始了，他想不到还有什么比好几个小时收盘子洗盘子更无聊的事了，更别提只要他今早一睁开眼睛，意识到自己已经从醉酒中清醒过来，那种药物导引起的昏昏沉沉的感觉就又要回来了。一瞬间，他甚至考虑过出门前先喝个醉。不用喝太多，就可能会让所有事情不那么灰暗，但是他不想最后变成Frank那种人。所有人都觉得他的诊断书自动就把他变成了Monica，这已经够糟了。他不是他的母亲。他还是他自己，而一次又一次地把事情搞砸对于说服他的兄弟姐妹们相信这一点毫无帮助。

 

Mickey还站在床前等着回答，所以他起床了，在离开房间去洗澡前抓住Mickey的衬衫在他唇上印了一个吻。

 

Fiona正站在厨房往一个杯子里倒咖啡，Ian下楼的时候，她的眼睛紧张地颤动了一下。

 

“早上好。”他打着哈欠说。

 

Mickey早就走了，他说是去找工作，Ian只希望不管他做什么都别被抓了。

 

Fiona的声音粗糙，“早上好。”

 

他们的餐桌前坐着一个穿制服的女人，她面前放着一块文件板。Ian皱着眉头看向他姐姐，胃里开始翻腾。穿着漂亮衣服的人不属于这里，如果他们还带着一块文件板的话，那十有八九会是坏消息。

 

女人站起身和Ian握手。

 

“我是Suzie Carlisle。你就是Ian，二哥吧。我是DFCS的人员。”

 

他的第一反应是 ** **跑**** 但是他没法移动。

 

Suzie坐了回去，Fiona把一个杯子放在她面前。

 

“就像我给你姐姐说过的，我们接到了某人的电话，电话里表达了他们的忧虑。打电话的人担心你和你弟弟妹妹，Debbie和Liam的健康。Carl在少管所，还有你姐姐的犯罪记录，我们很怀疑这个家庭对你们来说是不是合适的环境。”

 

Ian艰难地吞咽着，他还是不确定他妈的到底发生了什么。有人打电话让DFCS来探访他们——不管Fiona是他们的监护人还是什么的，他们还是想把他们带走？不是说Fiona成为他们的监护人这种事就不会再发生了吗？而且他不是已经超过这个机构管制的年龄了吗？

 

女人看着她的文件。

 

“上面写着你最近被诊断为躁郁症，而且你现在也不上学了？”

 

“上班。”

 

“知道了。”她草草记下些什么。

 

“所以怎么样？你要监视我们，突击检查来确保这其实是一个很好的环境？”Fiona看起来很迷茫。

 

“事情是这样的，Gallagher女士，我们从Deborah的老师那里了解到，在过去几个月里，她表现出了一些暴力举动。”

 

Debbie在哪？为什么要在他妹妹还在学校的时候讨论她？

 

“这些事情加起来，”Suzie继续说，“我们不认为眼下你能应付得来。我认为现在你不适合照顾你的兄弟姐妹们和他们面临的各种问题。”

 

Fiona倒抽了一口冷气。

 

“不！我很清醒，没有破坏假释条例，还一直去参加那些烂——抱歉，NA集会。你为什么这么说？”

 

Ian只是瞪着两个女人。这不是真的在发生，对吧？

 

“请你冷静一下。最近几天我们准备安排一次会面，看看你能做什么来更好地照顾他们。我在考虑抚养青少年的养育小组，或者监护精神病青少年的互助小组。”

 

Ian感到一阵刺痛。精神病，这就是他。

 

“你的同胞需要稳定的生活环境，很显然他们现在没有。直到我们想出一个计划而且认为你有能力处理之前，Deborah，Liam和Ian都要被寄养。”

 

 

 

 

Carlisle女士给了他们半小时时间。30分钟来打包东西。30分钟来明白刚刚发生了什么。她这会儿就要去学校接Debbie，或许他现在应该逃跑。但这不会帮助他们任何一个人，只会招来更多的麻烦。

 

Fiona跟着他进到卧室去收拾Liam的一些衣服和玩具。她一直在哭着道歉，Ian一直安慰她说这不是她的错。很大程度上是他的错，因为他简直一团糟，绑架了Yev，也没怎么帮Fiona。Lip去上学了，他应该帮助Fiona，他应该和Debbie谈谈，找出她为什么打架的原因。

 

“别傻了。你的状况不允许你这么做，而且我也没期待这些。”

 

Fiona紧紧地抱住他。但是Ian补全了她没说完的话。 _ _我已经不再期望能从Monica身上得到这样的东西，所以在你回来之后我甚至从来都没有从你这里期望过。__ 他希望这只是他的脑子在捉弄他，Fiona永远都不会这么想，但是这个想法一直徘徊不去。

 

20分钟后，Debbie大哭着冲进客厅，后面跟着脸色不太高兴的Carlisle女士。

 

Ian拿着手机上楼梯。他需要打给Mickey，告诉他发生了什么，但是他没法大声说出口。

 

“怎么了Firecrotch？”

 

他想把时间拨回昨天，他们那时候可以逃跑的。

 

“有人打电话给DFCS让他们来探访我们。”

 

一句话就让Mickey发出一连串的诅咒。

 

“听着，我没多少时间。但是他们说不会太久的。反正再过几个月我就18岁了，Fiona会想办法让我出来的。如果他们不让我留着手机——”

 

“你还是要去上班的。大多数时候他们会让你工作的。上次你就去了。”

 

他几乎能听到Mickey紧张起来了，因为他们都想起了上次Ian和他的兄弟姐妹被送去寄养时发生了什么。

 

“好吧。那明天下午我们在Patsy’s见。”

 

“一切都会好起来的。不行的话我帮你越狱。”

 

听起来好像Ian要去监狱似的，但是想到上次他被安置的教养院，这次估计也没多大区别。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我帮你找到一家专门寄养有特殊需求的青少年的家庭。是由一对同性伴侣经营的，Stef和Lena，她们非常友好，目前家里还住着其他五位14岁到18岁的孩子，他们都很好。我觉得你会喜欢那里的。”
> 
> Ian到了寄养家庭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> *表示注释，在段后括号中。

 

Carlisle女士首先放下了Debbie和Liam，他们被安置在了一起。从Ian可以看到的来看，他们要住的房子不比任何一个南区的破房子差。

 

当抱着Ian说再见的时候，Debbie还在生气地流着眼泪。

 

“我以为这种事再也不会发生了。不管是谁告的密，我会杀了他们。”

 

Ian亲了亲她的额头。

 

“Fiona会尽快把我们弄出来的，大概两天吧。你们要自己过两天，好吗？照顾好Liam。”

 

自从他们离开家和Fiona，Liam就拉着Debbie的手不放，一句话都没说。至少他们在一起。不像上次，Debbie必须独自一人对付那个贱人。Ian真的希望这次别是上次那种首饰工厂了，希望能好受一点。Carlisle再次发动了引擎，离开弟弟妹妹们让Ian感觉心都要碎了。

 

“我帮你找到一家专门寄养有特殊需求的青少年的家庭。是由一对同性伴侣经营的，Stef和Lena，她们非常友好，目前家里还住着其他五位14岁到18岁的孩子，他们都很好。我觉得你会喜欢那里的。”

 

她怎么会认为他会喜欢上除南区以外的其他地方？他刚刚被迫与自己的同胞分离，就算她们是全美国最好的人他也不在乎。

 

就只有几天而已。Carlisle女士把车停在一栋二层楼房前时，他的脑子里一直在重复这句话。

 

两个女人在门廊上等他，都面带微笑。金发女人上前一步和他握了手。

 

“很高兴见到你，Ian。我是Stef，这位是我的妻子Lena。进来吧。其他人还在学校，但是你有时间来自己适应一下可能会更好。”

 

他跟着她们进到客厅，把包放在一张沙发旁边。Carlisle坐下来，文件板放在她的腿上。

 

“为了让这次的安排顺利进行，我们得讨论一些规则。Ian现在在Patsy’s Pies上班，没毕业就辍学了。虽然住在这儿，你还是要去上班。如果这里变成长久之地的话，我们可以再谈上学的事情。”

 

“不会的，”Ian插话道，“你说你想要确保Fiona能够应付，你说你会帮她的。那不会花太长时间的，不是吗？”

 

“没错，Ian。但是我们也注意到你比你的同胞们更需要稳定的环境，我们会把这一点考虑在内的。”

 

什么鬼？他错过什么了吗？

 

“所以这是精神病院或什么鬼的另一种形式吗？我不想住院是有他妈的原因的，现在你是在说我基本就是在住院？我去过那里，他们让我回家的，所以你们在说什么？”

 

他感到心中有一片愤怒的阴影升起。远不能说是真的生气，更像是一种暗示，但至少是某种东西。

 

“不，她不是这个意思。”Stef的妻子，Lena说，“这里绝对不是精神病院。Stef和我都不是精神病医生。但是我们接受过照顾精神病患者的训练，而且有一些经验，我也是一名受训过的社工。学会和精神病患者一起生活是需要时间的，药物调整也需要时间*。对每一个人来说那都非常有压力，我们正在讨论现在是不是可以接管你姐姐肩负的主要责任，这样或许可以帮助她。”

（*adjust meds，meds adjustment不知道术语怎么说，我查了一下“药物调整”，大概就是患者在吃药的时候，用多少剂量、服用频率、产生什么样的效果，都要及时向医生汇报，医生会随时根据效果对剂量频率做出调整，找到最合适病人的吃法。当然，从产生药效——医生调整——再次产生药效是一个需要时间的过程。）

 

“我不是需要别人照顾的孩子。我不会在圣诞节晚餐上割腕自杀，也不会一下午就把所有的钱输掉。我不是Monica。”

 

他没有朝他们喊，甚至没有提高音量。

 

她们彼此交换了个眼神，Ian不舒服地挪动了一下。就好像她们在无声地交流，而Ian被排除在外了。

 

“我们不是说你是孩子，Ian。Stef和Lena是想帮忙。你告诉我你已经吃了一星期药了，如果剂量合适的话，药物起作用还需要点时间。”

 

“我们不是在批判你，”Lena补充道，“不管有没有诊断，这种情况都很让人有压力。我们目前的主要目标就是尽可能多得提供给你所需的帮助，直到情况有所好转。这可能比你的药起作用需要更长的时间。我们不是故意让这看起来好像我们认为你不能照顾自己。只是我们知道你正在经历这个过程，同时也在思考在被确诊的情况下怎样才能好好生活。”

 

“你想看看你的房间吗？我们等会再说规矩，饭后，好吗？在接下来的几天里，Carlisle女士会回访几次来看看你怎么样。”

 

Stef朝他笑了笑，站起身，所以他拿上包跟着她上楼了。

 

“你要和Brandon住一个房间。他已经18岁了，但是因为还在上学所以他还住在这里。他是年纪最大的。穿过走廊的那间是Jesus和Jude的，旁边那间是女孩Callie和Mariana在住。这里是浴室。看到这个安排表了吗？你想洗澡的时候，得和其他人商量一下。”

 

Stef看向他，等他的反应。

 

他耸了耸肩。

 

“我和五个兄弟姐妹一起张大，这没什么新鲜的。”

 

他要住的那个房间还挺好的。其中一张床上方的墙上挂着不同乐队的海报，另一张床很干净，墙上也没东西，所以肯定是他的了。

 

“饭前你要吃药吗？我会把药都锁到厨房的一个储藏柜里，只有在监督下才能打开，所以你要把你的药给我去锁起来吗？”

 

Ian照做了，然后焦躁地等着她告诉自己把手机交给她，但是她没说。

 

“Brandon五点半到家，所以你大概有一个小时独处的时间。如果你有什么需要的话，Lena和我都在楼下。”

 

一听到她下楼的脚步声，他立刻拿出了手机给Mickey发短信。

 

 __我在一个操蛋的寄养家庭里，专门提供给有_ _ **_**_特殊需求_ ** _ ** __的青少年的。我猜这就是个伪装的精神病院。_ _

 

但到目前为止，没有人告诉他不能离开房子。在过去的几个小时里他没多少感觉，但那也不是什么新鲜事了。因为上次的烧伤，他的手还裹着绷带，Ian环顾房间想找一个像剪刀一样锋利的东西，但是什么都没找到。所以他坐到地上，后背靠着床，咬他的嘴唇，直到尝到血的味道才停下。他们说药物调整需要时间，但如果他永远都只能这样感受了该怎么办？虽然这种感觉比Yevgeny受洗后他在郁期的感觉好一点，但他还是没有活着的感觉。

 

他给Fiona发了短信但是她说没什么消息。她明天才能和她的社工见面，72小时听证会前，情况都不会有任何改变。Ian知道72小时会有多长，就在这一刻，他终于崩溃了，眼泪缓缓地从他的脸颊上滚下。

 

都是他的错。如果他不回来的话Fiona根本就用不着处理这种事。他就应该待在那个废弃的房子里，在酒吧上班。这对所有人都好。

 

* * *

  

直到吃晚饭他才见到其他人，大家都围坐在一个大大的木桌前。他们很吵，所有人都在同时说话，不过话说回来，这让Ian稍微感觉他回到了家里。

 

他们聊着学校的作业、恶毒的老师和朋友们，Ian知道了他们上的是同一所学校。Mariana和Jesus是双胞胎，Callie和Jude也是兄弟姐妹，这让他更想念他的同胞了。他真心希望Debs和Liam都很好。

 

晚餐和在Gallagher家的没什么太大区别，但显然没有金钱和交流骗钱的那一部分，至少目前为止是这样，直到Stef开始说起治疗和医生的预约。Ian没怎么说话，他主要在听，但他不是唯一的一个。Jude，最小的那个，整晚都没说一个字。

 

所有人都把自己的碗碟放进洗碗池里后，Stef说，“吃药时间到。”一半的人没在意，离开了厨房，但是Jesus，Jude和Mariana留下了，Stef给他们的杯子里倒满水，接着打开了药柜。他不是唯一一个需要吞下药片的人，这感觉好奇怪，更奇怪的是Mariana和Jesus甚至都没停止八卦他们的一个老师。他们不厌恶这种行为，就只是吃下药然后上楼去找其他人了，Ian在他们身后瞧着。Stef没有检查他们中的任何一个人，不像精神病院的那些护士们。她相信他们，相信他。

 

其他人都离开后，Stef和Lena给他说了规矩。一开始都是些平常的父母规定，像是饭桌上禁止玩手机，7点的门禁，不论什么时候我们都要知道你在哪儿。但接着他们还说了上锁的药品柜，如果他有自残的冲动一定要说，如果她们觉得他处于危险之中的话晚上会进行随机检查以确保他没事。

 

“来访者呢？”

 

“你当然可以带朋友过来！但是在我们认识到可以信任你之前，只允许监督会面（supervised visits）。”

 

操。

 

Lena感觉到了他的愤恨，补充道，“我们需要把吸毒的风险降到最低，Ian，是因为这个。”

 

Mickey绝对不会同意在监督下会面的，至少不会同意在他们接吻的时候有人监督。真他妈好极了。

 

“明天你要去上班，所以我会送你去然后接你回来，可以吗？有什么问题吗？”

 

“你们为什么不接收我的兄弟姐妹们？其他人都有兄弟姐妹陪着他们。”

 

“我们只有6张床，没有其他房间多养一个孩子了。我知道和你的家人分开肯定很难过，但是他们可以在任何时候来看你，我也可以载你去看他们。”

 

已经八点多了，Stef提议他应该上楼去认识认识Brandon，九点半就要熄灯了。Ian回到卧室，但没和Brandon说话，他正坐在床上看书。如果他过几天就要走的话，为什么还要费心去认识别人呢？

 


	3. 第三章

“所以，他们怎么样？那些富人们？”

 

Mickey正靠着Patsy’s的前窗抽烟。Ian告诉Lena他下班的时间比实际上要晚半小时，所以他有时间和Mick聊天。

 

“事实上还好？我也不知道，反正和上次不一样。那地方不像监狱或什么鬼地方那么高度戒备。还能再忍48小时吧。”

 

他看见门里面的Fiona从一个桌子跑向另一个，顺便和中间的Sean调情。几小时前Ian来的时候她拥抱了他，说她在尽可能把他，Debbie和Liam带回来。自从他离开精神病院，这是她第一次没有问他吃药的事情。自从他被诊断为躁郁症以来，第一次他的病不是她脑中唯一想的事情。可能这就是他们之前说的接管她的责任的意思吧。

 

“他们说你可以随时来看我。”

 

Mickey挑眉，Ian匆忙又说：“所有人都可以。我没有——顺便一说，她们是女同性恋。”

 

“我他妈像是在乎这种事吗？”

 

Ian不是在担心在接下来的两天里Mickey不会去看他，而是如果不只是两天呢？表达爱意依旧不是Mickey最喜欢做的事。要是在他们的房子里，他们会时不时地亲吻，但是一旦他们家人（或者Kev/Vi，其实他们就相当于家人了）之外的人能看见他们的话，那就不可能了。只独自过了一晚上，Ian已经开始想念他的触摸了。在Mickey戏剧性地出柜之后，Milkovich男孩在一次只摸一下之上又增加了一种表达爱意的方式，甚至有时候Ian醒来发现Mickey握着他的手。但Mickey就算去跳桥也不会在一大群他不认识的人面前和Ian接吻，就算Stef和Lena是公开的gay也不行。但另一方面——Fiona告诉他Mickey给精神病院的员工说他们是男朋友关系。

 

Ian看着他的男朋友，想要找出他的态度是不是变了，他是不是真的在那些陌生人面前表现了对他的爱。

 

“你他妈看啥？”

 

“没什么。”

 

然后，让Ian完全措手不及地，Mickey捏了捏他的手。他猜这就是他的回答了。

 

可能Mickey正试图在照顾他和不要把他惹恼——因为他表现得就像一个监护人——之间寻找着平衡，他也没问他吃药的事。

 

“就算发生了这么多破事，你感觉还好吗？”

 

“还是感觉不到任何事，Mick。那些药根本没用。它们就只让我变麻木了——”

 

“或许我们应该回去看看那个医生。他们不是说需要点时间吗？你经吃了一星期药了——”

 

“别说了。其实，这些都跟你没关系。”

 

好几个月都没和他接吻的男孩突然关心这些事，简直太怪异了。

 

Mickey翻了个白眼儿。

 

“淡定，tough guy。”

 

“你好啊Ian。你准备好了吗？”

 

当Lena走近他们的时候，Mickey就像有火烧一样立刻放开了他的手。

 

“Yeah，当然。”

 

Ian转向Mickey，他如此渴望和他亲吻告别，但是所有Mickey流露出来的就只有拒绝和 ** **你敢这么做**** 。

 

“这是Lena，Mickey。她是——你知道的。”

 

“很高兴认识你！”

 

Lena想和他握手，但是Mickey瞪着她，什么都没说。

 

“So，uh，拜。听证会再见？”

 

Mickey点头，还是没有表现出要给他一个像样的告别的迹象。

* * *

他们已经吃过晚饭了，所以Lena热了一盘千层面。年纪大一点儿的女孩，Callie，还坐在饭桌前，在她笔记本上工作。楼上在大声吵闹，说了声抱歉之后Lena就把他们独自留下上楼去了。

 

“Jesus和Brandon在吵架。你会习惯的。”Callie解释道，她没看Ian。

 

“他们是怎么回事？”

 

“我觉得他们甚至都不知道。几个月前Jesus大脑受了伤，接着他就有了愤怒管理问题。还有其他乱七八糟的事，无所谓了。不知道为什么他总是和Brandon吵架，他们俩一周至少要互相大喊大叫两次。我想Jesus不想被当作他好像坏了还是什么的一样对待，而Brandon好像一直在给他说他能如何如何帮助他。如果我是Jesus我也会生气的。”

 

楼上的声音平息下来，Stef回到了厨房，问Ian这一天过得怎么样。

 

她在乎什么？

 

Ian耸了耸肩。

 

“听证会被安排在了周五早上。我今天和Carlisle聊过了，问她你的弟弟妹妹被安置在哪里。我恐怕在听证会前没时间安排拜访了，但是我问到了电话号码。你吃完可以给他们打电话，如果你想的话。”

 

他当然想。Stef给了他药和手机，还有一张纸条，上面写着电话号码。他出去了，所以没人能听到他们的谈话。

 

一个脾气暴躁的男人接了电话，但是当Ian要求和Debbie说话的时候他没有反对。

 

“Debs！你怎么样？一切都好吗？”

 

“Yeah我们都很好。我们要做很多家务，但是他们会给我们饭吃，也不会打我们什么的。这已经不错了。”

 

Ian的心脏钝痛。他的妹妹不应该有其他寄养家庭的经历让她这么做对比。

 

“Liam呢？”

 

“他经常要找Fiona。她今天来看我们了，还拿了一些书和其他东西。你想和他说话吗？”

 

他和他最小的弟弟说了不到一分钟，那个坏脾气男人就打断了他们，告诉Ian电话时间结束了。还没有机会说再见，电话已经被挂断了。

 

他们还好。那才是最重要的。

 

Ian拿出他的手机拨打了Mickey的号码。他不想用寄养家庭的手机给他打电话。

 

“怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

 

“没事，我很好。只是想告诉你听证会被安排到周五了，11点半。在那见面？”

 

“Yeah。你可以直接发短信的，Gallagher。”

 

他不想告诉Mickey他想要听听他的声音。他在满是陌生人的屋子里很孤独，也很害怕，更别提在他的身体里面有东西正在改变着他如何感受，而且他要长期吃这种东西，从来没有人告诉过他害怕也没关系。

 

“我想你。”

 

“你大概两小时前才见得我，Ian。你他妈在说什么？”

 

然后他就告诉他了，一部分。

 

“如果我不得不待在这呢，Mickey？如果Fiona输了怎么办？”

 

“这种事不会发生的。就像我说过的，如果有必要的话我会帮你越狱。”

 

也许有这句承诺这就足够了。

 

Ian没有马上回到房子里。是Lena惹他生气的*，但是她笑着在他旁边坐了下来。

（It's Lena who stirs him up but she smiles and sits down next to him. stir sb up不太确定怎么翻，惹他生气可能不对。）

 

“你感觉怎么样？”

 

他看着她，想要给她一个无意义的回答，但是他脱口而出：

 

“困惑，大多时候。如果我有什么感觉的话，我感觉很迷惑，丧失，类似这些的狗屎。但是锂让我大多数时候都觉得麻木。”

 

“要花些时间药物才会开始起作用，但是当它们生效的时候，这种感觉会逐渐消失，你又能重新开始感觉到自己了，至少大多数时候是这样。你有考虑过接受治疗吗？”

 

Ian摇了摇头。Gallagher从不做治疗。但是他真的想像Frank和Monica一样吗？他不是一直想向所有人证明他不会像他妈妈那样吗？

 

“治疗会让你感觉不那么困惑。我们一周有两次治疗小组，明天是下一次。你愿意的话可以加入我们，只是去感受感受。”

 

Lena等着回复，但是什么都没有，所以她又说：

 

“你知道，还是有希望的。你不会一直都感觉这么糟糕，而且如果你吃的药合适的话，你可以拿到GED，找个别的工作。”

 

“也许他们会不再这么对待我，就好像我随时都可能杀了我自己。”

 

他不想大声说出来但是Mickey似乎更关心他的病而不是他，这让他很恼火。如果Lena说的是真的，他可能会重新把他当作一个真正的人来对待。

 

“谈论这种事很重要。你的兄弟姐妹很关心你，而且他们很可能和你一样害怕。你需要和他们聊一聊，一起解决这个问题。你们可以一起去见辅导顾问。”

 

Ian几乎笑了。这永远都不会发生的。

 

“如果药改变了我怎么办？就像，我是谁？如果它们把我变成完全不同的一个人呢？它们已经把我变成僵尸了。”

 

“如果不试试的话，你永远都不知道会发生什么，不是吗？”

 

Lena朝他微笑，Ian不确实他是不是想要相信她。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 非常感谢你们的支持！It means the world！


	4. 第四章

Ian没有参加第二天的治疗小组。他从来都不是那么容易就能敞开心扉的，而且他还是不确定昨天到底和Lena发生了什么，但那确实让他感觉有一点点的好转。然而还是没理由要去聆听一大堆陌生人的问题啊，更别说和别人聊他自己的了。不知道为什么他竟然还没崩溃，又成功在寄养家庭里度过了一天。对于听证会的焦虑在增加，他感觉非常糟糕，但这可能也意味着药开始起作用了，因为至少他确实感受到了什么。

 

Stef周五早上休息，开车把他送到了法院。Lip和Fiona在大门口等他，Ian拥抱了他们俩。自从Carl的听证会和那之后他们的谈话后，他就再没见过Lip。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

Ian只是点了下头。当看到Mickey在朝他们走过来的时候，他的心剧烈地跳动着。最近几天他都没见过他，Mickey把他抱住的时候他终于能够笑了。

 

“别他妈这么担心了，会没事的。”

 

“我可不太确定。”

 

听到这个声音Mickey和Ian都跳了起来，转过身，Sammi就站在距离他们几步远的地方。

 

“你他妈在这儿干什么？”

 

Fiona看起来像是已经准备好了随时要把她摔倒。

 

“Oh，我绝不会错过这个的。真想看看你脸上的表情，当他们把你爱着的人从身边带走的时候，就像你对我的Chuckie做的那样。”

 

“What the fuck。”Lip咆哮着，向前猛扑过去。

 

但是Stef在任何人能碰到Sammi前挡在了她前面。

 

“我想我们应该进去了，现在。听证会马上就要开始了。”

 

Debbie、Liam，还有Kev和Vi在走廊里等他们。他们哭得泣不成声，然后走进了宣判室，法官从他的房间里出来了。

 

* * *

 

 

他们输了。

 

__在另行通知前，Debbie，Liam和Ian Gallagher将会继续被寄养。在接下来的两周内，还有一场管辖权听证会。_ _

 

Fiona什么都没说，眼泪从她脸上滚落下来。只有Lip仍然抱有一线希望。

 

“两周后你们就能回家了。我们会去看你们的，会确保有解决办法的，好吗？别担心。我们会解决的。”

 

Carlisle女士把Liam和Debbie带回了他们的寄养家庭，Stef在等着Ian。

 

“你能给我们一会时间吗？”

 

“当然，我在车那边等你。”

 

“你想要我今天晚上去接你吗？”Mickey等到Stef听不见了才说。

 

Ian摇头。

 

“那有什么用呢？只会让事情更糟。”

 

“你想让我去杀了Sammi吗？”

 

“别做任何傻事，please。”

 

“那一点都不蠢，那个婊子就该死。”

 

“Mickey！”

 

“行吧，”他低声咆哮，“你可没告诉我其中一个姬佬是警察。”

 

Ian耸肩。

 

“所以现在怎么办？你就指望我坐下来等着他们的决定？”

 

“我们有选择吗？”

 

“就像我说的，我觉得杀了Sammi就是个很好的选择。”

 

“去他妈的，我又不是被送进了监狱之类的。监狱比这糟多了。杀了Sammi——我觉得我们对你会蹲监狱已经有足够的共识了，你不觉得？”

 

“只有我被抓住的话。”

 

花了好多意志力他才控制住没去揍Mickey。

 

“Just don’t！你可以去那看望我而不是计划着谋杀她。”

 

Mickey对此没说什么讽刺挖苦的话。

 

“你会来看我吗？”

 

Mickey叹气，但接着他点了点头。

 

Ian小声说了句“谢谢你”然后抱住了他。

 

“我真想过几天没什么烂事的日子。”Mickey在他的耳边嘟囔。

 

“就两周，然后这一切都会结束。那时我就回去了。”

 

* * *

 

 

他依旧很嗜睡。听证会后几个小时，Brandon把他叫醒了。一时之间Ian不知道他在哪儿，但接着他胃里的颓丧感又回来了，他希望能继续睡觉忘了所有事情。

 

“Stef说你要在这里多呆几天。Uh，我完全能够理解你想自己待着，你肯定感觉很糟糕。但是，我们，电视上在放Holes*，Lena做了爆米花，我们还有薯条之类的，所以如果你想和我们一起的话……”

（别有洞天，喜剧电影）

 

Ian很确定他没法再继续睡了，所以为什么不呢？

 

“这有点像是传统了，我们每周五都会看一部电影来庆祝一周结束了，这很棒的。”下楼的时候Brandon告诉他。

 

当他进入客厅的时候Stef和Lena看起来都很高兴，就好像他们以为他不会来。

 

从法院回来的路上Stef没有多说，但她清楚地告诉他任何时候都可以跟她聊一聊，而且就算他一直抱怨现在的情况多像屎一样她也不会介意的（虽然她没说像屎一样）。当他坐到Jude旁边的时候他们都没问他任何事。他们给了他空间，他真的很感激。

 

“你以前看过 _ _Holes__ 吗？”Mariana问他。

 

Ian摇头的时候，她给他简短介绍了一下有什么可看的，然后电影开始了。

 

Ian试图把注意力集中到故事上，但是整个少管所营地和拘留所营地的剧情让他想到了Carl，他想知道Fiona或者Lip有没有告诉他发生了什么。然后他想到了Mickey进监狱的时候，想起了他打破假释条例只是去阻止Frank的时候。他的思想又走神到Terry，最后他问自己有没有告诉过Mickey他所做的事情太他妈勇敢了。他很确定他没有说过。他很确定所有他做过的就是绑架Yev和变成他妈的僵尸和——究竟为什么Mickey还没和他分手？他简直一团糟，一辈子都会一团糟。这不是Mickey应得的。

 

电影放到中间的时候Ian走到厨房给他打电话。

 

“对不起。”

 

“搞什么，Ian？”

 

“我很抱歉你不得不一直都担心我。我很抱歉你——抱歉——”

 

他就只能说出这么多了，然后开始哭泣，他问自己他妈的发生了什么。他已经忘记上次哭得这么厉害是什么时候了。这不仅仅像几天前在Brandon的房间里流下的几滴眼泪，他已经彻底崩溃了。

 

“Hey……呼吸。我马上就过去，好吗？然后——我还是不知道你到底在说什么但是我们会解决的，okay？你就……深呼吸。”

 

Ian听到一声关车门的声音，Mickey嘟囔着不相关的东西，很可能是在安抚他。他不知道Mickey开车到这儿来要多久但是那不重要。

 

“Oh，对不起。我不知道……”

 

Ian抬头看见Jesus正站在他前面。

 

“我只想倒点东西喝。我应该叫谁过来吗？”

 

Ian摇头，仍然紧紧地把手机贴在耳边。但是Jesus没有倒水就离开了，然后几秒钟后和Lena一起回来了。

 

她在他对面坐下。

 

“你现在需要什么东西吗Ian？一杯水？或者茶？”

 

他没有回答，泣不成声。他怎么会到这儿来？怎么会发生这种事啊？他怎么能这么对Debbie和Liam？

 

“我能和你一起待在这里吗？”

 

还是没有回答。门铃响起的时候Ian跳了起来。

 

“我来了，没事了，我在这儿。”

I`m here. It`s okay. I`m here.

 

Mickey在这里，他独特的气味，那个相当于家的男人就在这里。

And there`s Mickey, there`s his unique scent, there`s the person that equals home.

 

Ian想永远都躲在他的怀抱里。

Ian wants to hide in his embrace forever.

 

“我们能他妈有点隐私吗？”他听到Mickey怒喊。

 

他们退到厨房后面的沙发上，Lena看了他一眼，还是坐在了桌边。显然在他崩溃的时候也得遵守在监督下探访的规矩。

 

“你想告诉我现在是他妈的发生什么了吗？”Mickey等到Ian不在发抖才问道。

 

“你为什么留下？看起来你也不欠我什么。我一直都很操蛋但是你没有离开，我不知道为什么。”

 

“什么意思？你想让我离开？”

 

“不是！只是——我的生活一团糟。”

 

“那又怎么样？我进监狱的时候你离开了？”

 

“没有，但是这不一样。”

 

“Yeah，是不一样，因为我本来可以避免那件事发生的，但是我没有。不管怎么样你一直都在，现在该我支持你了。”

 

“不是这样的。这不仅仅是被关几个月而已，而是我甚至一辈子都不知道会发生什么。”

 

“那就让我们一起想办法。我不会放弃你的，Gallagher。因为你参军之后——那几个月是我这辈子过得最糟的日子。如果可以避免的话我再也不想经历那个了。”

 

Mickey擦掉Ian的眼泪，然后给了他一丝微笑。

 

“我们一起解决，好吗？”

 

他们静静地拥抱了一会。

 

“所有DCFS的破事都是我的错。”

 

Mickey嘲笑了一声。

 

“行了吧Ian，你知道那不是真的。这都不是你的错。”

 

Ian没有力气反对所以只是吻了他的男朋友，温柔缠绵，自从DFCS的人出现在Gallagher家门前，这还是第一次。

 

直到他们走到了前门，Ian也不想松开他的手，但Lena要求Mickey几分钟之后就得走了。

 

“我爱你，Ian Gallagher，即使你的生活一直这么操蛋。”

 

Ian吻上他的笑容，直到看着汽车消失在视线中他才关上门。自从他们在棒球场的那晚，这是他第一次感觉不太糟。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 好喜欢这一章。喜欢Ian难受的时候那么依赖Mick，也喜欢Mickey对Ian的温柔和亲亲抱抱举高高（不。），只要能让我宝贝好受点谁还会在乎是不是有人看着啊。  
> 我是当初看SKAM的时候才第一次知道有“躁郁症”这种病，SKAM里面的刻画其实还算温和，因为Even角度比较少，只能从侧面展现，而且结局也充满了正能量。后来看无耻之徒，看到Monica和Ian，才知道这个病真的太折磨人了。  
> 心疼Ian和Mickey，希望他们能够好好的，共同战胜疾病。♥


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感谢评论和kudos！你们最好啦！

第二天，Ian收到了Lip的短信。

 

__正准备去看你，Mickey和我一起。_ _

 

他想知道路上他们俩会聊些什么，他们好像相处得不怎么样，更像是为了Ian而休战。

 

Lena和Brandon在后院里，正在种花还是什么。Mariana和Callie不在家，Jude和Jesus正坐在客厅玩电子游戏。Ian走进后院告诉Lena有人要来看他。

 

“你哥哥已经打过电话了，他们会留下来吃午饭。”

 

那一定会很……有趣。

 

Lena脱掉园艺手套，用手背抹了抹额头。

 

“你感觉好点了吗？”

 

他还没有讨论过他的情绪崩溃，Ian不太确定他们现在是不是要进行一场关于那个的正式谈话。Brandon告诉他昨天晚上每隔一小时她们就会来看他们一次，但是Ian没有察觉。

 

“好点了，只是昨天有点难受。”

 

他确实感觉好多了。虽然一切都乱七八糟的，他其实感觉还不错，不那么像僵尸了。

 

他们听到了门铃声，Ian不确定他是该因为看到世界上他最爱的两个人而感到高兴，还是该担心他们要留下吃饭，结果要么是尴尬的沉默，要么就是Mickey一直在说天才知道的什么鬼东西。Ian想要他留下一个好印象，不只是因为Lena和Stef在管辖听证权上有发言权。

 

“Fiona现在在Debbie和Liam那里。她说周一上班和你见，所以今天由我执行看望你的任务。”短暂拥抱后，Lip向他微笑道。

 

Lena和他握了手，然后靠近Mickey，他看上去就像是陈列在商店的一项商品。

 

“我们之前还没机会相互介绍呢。我是Lena，我和我的妻子Stef在经营这家寄养家庭。”

 

Mickey和她握了握手，没有看着她，他嘟囔道：

 

“Mickey。男朋友。”

 

Ian的心猛地一跳。这听起来太陌生了。

 

“你可以到院子里的桌子那边去，不用拘束。我给你们去拿柠檬水，一会儿回来。Stef和女孩儿们去买东西了，她们很快就到家了，午饭大概半小时做好。”

 

“看上去挺好的，Ian。交好运了，哈？”

 

Ian不知道该如何回应，所以他只是耸了耸肩。Lip继续问着关于寄养家庭的问题，等Lena回来他让Lena去回答Lip。Ian没去听他们半审讯的谈话，而是将注意力集中到了坐在他旁边的Mickey身上。他男朋友的脸上面无表情，好像他在生气一样，但是Ian知道他在感觉不舒服的时候就会这样。昨天的时候他甚至想都没想过，但现在他想知道Mickey以前是不是也接受过寄养。对南区的大多数人来说，DCFS就像是一个死敌，是那种在任何情况下都必须躲开的儿童小偷。Ian知道寄养能够有多糟糕，他被不同的家庭寄养过，几年前那个15级的教养院是他有过的最糟的一次经历。这个房子、Lena的热情欢迎、很棒的花园和甜甜的柠檬汁可不是标配，完全不是。这些可不是一个人听到寄养或者教养院的时候会想到的东西。

 

“你还好吗？”Ian小声问他。

 

Mickey清了下喉咙点头，然后他笑了。

 

“应该是我问你才对吧。 _ _你__ 还好吗？”

 

他们今天早上发过短信了，Mickey有点慌，因为昨天晚上他离开后给Ian发短信没收到回复。但那是因为有条关于手机的规矩：熄灯后手机只能放在楼下。所以Ian早上已经向Mickey保证过他好多了，现在他不知道Mickey是在问他整体的情况还是目前这个状况。但紧接着他们听到了前门的声音，所以他也没法知道到底是哪一个了。

 

接着进行了通常的打招呼之类的事情，然后Stef和Lena换了位置：Lena在Mariana和Jude的帮助下去厨房准备午餐了，Stef坐下来，倒了一杯柠檬水。

 

“So，Lip你在上大学吗？Ian没说太多你的事情。当然，这完全没什么问题。”

 

“对，芝加哥大学，机器人工程专业。”

 

“哦，哇哦，听起来很有趣啊，你喜欢那些吗？”

 

Ian把脑袋封闭起来了，他懂的。当他还在部队，偷了一架飞机摧毁他的未来的时候，Lip成为了Gallagher家的骄傲。不仅仅是唯一一个拿到了高中毕业证的人，更是第一个上大学的。Hip-hip-hooray!

 

吃午饭的时候Lip还在说他的专业，主要是因为Mariana在仔细听着他说的每一句话。

 

当他们把土豆泥吃到一半的时候，注意力转移到了Mickey身上。Ian和他交换了个眼神。他准备告诉他们哪一部分？拉皮条，贩毒还是高中辍学？那些都不会让她们惊讶，也不会觉得烦恼或是影响到Lena和Stef的判断。不是说Ian觉得他丢人，只是在Lip的那部分之后，Mickey看起来只像是一个典型的南区败类。他不可能赢的——也没有什么可赢的。

 

Mickey咽了咽口水，清了声喉咙。

 

“我做过一段时间的保安，”他朝Ian眨眨眼睛，“家具搬运工……过去几年里换过很多工作。还有一个儿子要养。”

 

Lip和Ian都震惊地看着Mickey，同时其他人开始用关于Yevgeny的问题轰炸他。

 

* * *

 

 

“我都不知道你手机上有Yev的照片。”饭后，当他们两人独处时Ian这么说，他们还在Stef和Lena的视线内，准备说再见了。

 

“他妈妈是个操蛋的妓女——”Mickey停顿了一下然后深吸了一口气，“不是那个小混蛋的错。我有点，但只有一点点，希望他能和他的——他的——另一半DN什么的东西，有关联。”

 

“Svetlana还让你见他吗，在我把他带走之后？”

 

“有时候吧，不要——只是——这是避免告诉他们我是个暴徒的最好的方式了，是吧？我敢打赌这不会影响到整个安全环境什么的。在那个聪明的混蛋先生操蛋的PPT演讲之后，那些不可能看起来很好的。”

 

“你说的可是我哥哥。”Ian锤了一下Mickey的肩膀。

 

“得了吧，Ian。他说话的时候我看到你脸上的表情了。你也受不了。”

 

Ian咧嘴笑了。Mickey突然又严肃起来，把他拉近。

 

“我真想念你的笑容，有好一段时间没看到了。”

 

“Yeah。我也很想念。”

 


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 引发这整个故事的想法是我脑子里的一个画面：Jesus和Ian在聊天。不知道什么原因，我觉得他俩的处境类似，都不得不重组他们的生活，处理始料不及的……事情。  
> 我看过的最后一集寄养家庭是第五季13集，“Line in the sand”，因此Jesus的想法都是基于这个的。Enjoy！  
> 译者：  
> 大概看了一下剧情介绍，Jesus的事故是从第四季第10集开始的。Jesus先是被误伤到了脑袋，后来引发癫痫，陷入昏迷，醒来后被转到了精神科，医生发现他有认知障碍，而且出现手抖腿抽搐的状况。他开始有点喜怒无常疑神疑鬼，误会女朋友Emma和Brandon有情况。Emma怀了Jesus的孩子结果做了流产没告诉他，两人的关系急转直下。第五季第一集两人才解释清楚，Jesus的病情没有好转，他要一直吃药。他向Emma求婚被拒，后来又经历了一系列事，两人终于和好了。  
> 感觉Jesus和Ian的情况真的很像，患上精神疾病，周围的人都不理解他，一下子都对他的每一个动作特别敏感过度解读，之类的。

 

当Stef问Ian要不要周末下午和他们一起去治疗小组的时候，Lip的未来比起他的更光明这个事实依旧在他的脑海里徘徊。

 

“因为你要在这待更长时间，所以如果你也能参与进来的话，团体活动的效果会更好。”

 

这个治疗小组是由一个叫Johnson先生的精神病医生领导的，他看起来就像是刚从大学毕业的。没有人看起来特别喜欢在这样一个明媚的下午坐在客厅里，但是当Johnson先生问道有没有人有什么想法的时候，Brandon没花多久就开始说话了。

 

“还有几个星期就毕业了，然后是暑假，接着我就要上大学了。想到这一点，我就心烦意乱。我收到了波士顿的新英格兰音乐学院的录取函，那很棒，我很高兴。但是我也很害怕，因为这是我第一次一个人住，如果抑郁症发作怎么办，我会因为没法离开房间而饿死在那的，或者如果我所有的课都不及格呢，或是——”

 

“而且离这里有好几英里远呢。”Mariana补充道。

 

他们都在讨论而且试着给Brandon一些建议，接着他们聊了Callie的问题，她不知道该申请哪里的大学，也不确定是不是可以申请艺术或者社会工作。Ian听着他们，不禁有点嫉妒他们关于大学的计划。他从来没想过这些事情，因为自从他参加了联合预备役军官训练团之后，他的未来好像就已经定型了。

 

现在他坐在这儿，在上了两年高中之后，没有GED，对他这一辈子想做什么也没多少想法。不是说在过去的两个月里他就想了多少。他觉得在酒吧跳舞挺好的，薪水不错，然后Fiona帮他拿到了餐厅的工作。他内心有一部分坚信自己再也过不了2年的高中生活了，或者他不可能精神稳定地学习，拿到GED然后找一份有趣的工作。

 

但是还有一部分，新的一部分，还记着Lena说过药物会让他稳定下来，还能找一份工作。Monica一辈子都没什么正经工作，至少在Ian能记得的时间里。

 

“如果能顺利拿到高中毕业证书的话我会很高兴的。我从来没怎么想过大学的事情。在事故之前那只是看起来还很遥远，但现在感觉光是想想都太过了。一部分的我还是想去做建筑工作，但是我也不知道。我以前唯一擅长的事情是摔跤，现在再也做不了了。现在要解决的事情太多了。有太多东西需要我重新考虑了。在我都不确定是不是还要继续上完高中的时候，考虑大学也太幼稚了。”

 

Ian意识到Jesus像是在自言自语。就好像他的思维比舌头快，所以到了最后他的话都点模糊。他说的和他刚刚想的事情产生了巨大的共鸣，他毫无犹豫地加入了谈话：

 

“但是那很难。当你周围所有人都有了巨大的进步，当他们把你能够呼吸都看成是一种了不起的成就的时候，你能有这些计划是非常难的。这些关于未来的美梦突然就破碎了。突然所有东西所有人看见的就是你得了躁郁症，而且你很有可能最终变成你那个抛弃了你和你兄弟姐妹的妈妈一样，没有人给你空间和时间去让你自己想办法解决。他们对于你应该是什么样子、你应该如何行动都有自己的想法，就连呼吸的空间都没有了。好像他们就在那儿等着我下次搞砸。他们再也看不到我了，他们能看见的只是一个标签。”

 

一段时间里，大家都沉默了，Ian已经开始后悔他的脱口而出。但接着Jesus点头了。

 

“就是这样，Yeah man。终于有人能懂了。”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stef和Lena以前寄养过一个躁郁症的男孩，”晚饭后Jesus告诉Ian，该轮到他们俩清洗东西了，“Evan，很好的一个人。他喜欢弹吉他，所以他和Brandon很快就熟悉起来了。他是来这之前一年诊断出来的，16岁。他妈妈和她男朋友走了，几乎是抛弃了他。他必须适应自己的药，刚来的几天一直在睡觉，但是除了这个他还好。没多少糟糕的事情，只是还好。”

 

Ian不知道Jesus是不是希望他回复他的独白。如果他回复的话——他该说些什么？感谢分享？

 

“事故之后肯定很艰难，”他说，“有那么多期望之类的。”

 

“其实也没多少人期望。我只是个非常没有耐心的人，我只希望，就好像，昨天，就能恢复。但是当我重新学会走路和其他事的时候——终于看不到那些伤害了，就好像它们都不见了。感觉每个人都期待事情能变正常。这是最艰难的部分，因为——我还是不能像以前那样做任何事，那很讨厌，而且我还不得不讨论这个，比如我觉得我能做什么或者什么太过了我做不了。谈论这种东西真的太烦人了，但最后这挺有帮助的。”

 

门铃响了，一个棕色头发的女孩走进了厨房，她肯定和Jesus还有Mariana的年纪差不多。看到她的头发的时候，Jesus露出了大大的笑容。

 

“我不知道你要过来！”

 

“我来和Mariana一起做作业，但想先过来打个招呼。”

 

她靠近他，在他脸颊上吻了一下，然后转向Ian。

 

Jesus介绍了他。

 

“这是Ian，我给你说过的新来的家伙。”

 

“Hi！我是Emma，Jesus的女朋友，”她和Ian握了手然后上楼去了，“我最好赶紧上楼，Mariana等着呢。”

 

Jesus看着她消失，然后向Ian咧嘴笑着：

 

“她在所有事上都帮了很多忙。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 我添加了所有章节的序号。  
> 整个小说更像是一个实验，证明我可以用英语写作，而且不使用beta-reader。这完全不是计划好的，所以也没什么宏大的剧情。所以，就这样。  
> 还有另外三章。:)


	7. 第七章

 

“你的下一次会诊在5月31号，下午4点。到时见。”护士递给Ian一张卡片，她在上面划过星期四，潦草写下了日期。他嘟囔了一句再见然后走出心理健康中心。

 

Lena在停车场等他。他是下班后直接去会诊的，他告诉Stef和Lena结束后他会乘L回去，但是Lena坚持来接他。

 

“怎么样？”没在其他话题上浪费时间，她直接问了这个。

 

Ian扣上安全带然后说：

 

“血液检查正常。”

 

他就说了这些，幸运的是Lena没让他说别的。但实际上，医生增加了他的碳酸锂片剂量来 _ _得到最好的结果__ ，那……随便了。他只希望这不意味着还要以半死不活和什么都感觉不到的状态再过一周。他在手指间转动着卡片。5月31日，那是在两周以后，医生说得很清楚她希望每两周见他一次，至少在他能很好地适应药物之前。最少半个小时坐在那里，跟一个陌生人谈论他的人生——每两周一次。不是说药的剂量还不足以提醒他 _ _所有的事情__ 、吃药的副作用或天知道什么东西，而是其他人的生活中都没有过这种重大改变，他却要把时间浪费在心理健康中心。这不是 _ _只要吃药你就能好__ 。不管怎么样，谁定义的好是什么？如果好只意味着，他不会在床上躺好几天，但还是整天都感觉很困或者一天的工作都让他觉得已经筋疲力尽了，那还有什么意义？当然，他也很高兴现在不再幻想宪兵正在大街上抓他了。但是精力多一点有什么错呢？一晚上只睡2个小时还很精神又有什么错呢？

 

这种感觉——Ian甚至都不知道他有什么感觉，是愤怒、绝望和悲伤，还有一种他没法确定的东西的混合物——并没有神奇般地消失。他想要把它闷在心里，他几乎没跟任何人说话，一到家就径直去了卧室。

 

 

晚饭前，Stef让他去和他们一起坐着。他们坐在客厅，Stef和Lena在他对面。

 

“中心的会诊怎么样？Lena告诉我你没有多说什么。”

 

他必须选择：漠视这个问题然后告诉他们一切都好或者告诉他们他真的好生气宇宙给了他这些基因。他其实可以信赖她们然后让她们履行职责帮助他，那就意味着必须信任她们。但他怎么能相信寄养系统里的人，他们的头号敌人呢？

 

“好是什么意思？”

 

Stef疑惑地朝他眨了眨眼，所以他继续说道：

 

“每个人都说只要我吃药就能好起来。但是好是什么意思？我不确定自己是不是要活在别人对好的定义里。”

 

“是你自己在决定它对于你和你的生活的意义。如果你感觉不好的话那就告诉医生然后你们可以一起改变它。”

 

“但是我——不。”他甚至都不知道他想说什么。

 

他不知道他这么想家，见鬼的想。Fiona会给他一个答案的，希望那比“就他妈吃了它们”好一点。

 

“我不知道好是什么意思了，not anymore。”

 

“你有时间去想清楚的，you know，你只是必须要允许自己去花这个时间。”

 

Ian盯着他们中间的桌子，尝试着处理好任何一件事情。几分钟的沉默后，他问：

 

“我能回家吗，拜托了？就几个小时。但是我需要——我需要回家。”

 

 

同一天晚上，他给Lip打了电话。他永远都不可能当面说出来，但他很想他的哥哥。这种感觉和Lip离开去上学不一样。他们一直住在同一间屋子里，然后Ian走了，当他回来的时候Lip又走了。他时不时地会来看他，但是不像以前那样频繁见面了，而且他们两人都不怎么擅长在电话上讲话。但是打电话是Ian目前仅有的选项了。

 

几秒钟后Lip接通了，Ian告诉了他自从会诊之后他脑子里一直想的事情。

 

“你知道吗，这永远都不会结束的？我这个样子会持续好几十年。”

 

“所以让我直说了吧。你宁愿让这种会搞砸你人生的潜在性笼罩着你，也不愿意吃一些没有一开始那么糟的药片？是这个意思吗？”

 

“但是我的人生已经乱七八糟的，没剩什么东西了。”

 

“你是认真的吗？你还有很多东西啊，你还能拿到GED去做一些事情。你还有我们和Mickey，对我来说这已经很多了。你还有机会。你表现得像是你的人生都结束了。”

 

“但如果就是这样呢。”Ian朝手机大喊，泪水刺痛了他的眼眶。

 

“你都还没18岁呢 Ian！我知道可能感觉就像是这样，但是那都是屁话！躁郁症不等于失败。Monica在很多方面都失败了并不意味着你也会失败。但到了最后，这些都是你自己的选择。”

 

结果总是一样的：他想不想步Monica的后尘？回答这个问题并不困难。

 

“但为什么所有人都表现得像是躁郁症就等于失败呢？就好像我是个孩子不能一个人待着？”

 

“妈的，Ian。我们只是想尽力而为。我们都没有经验，只能在尝试的过程中一点点弥补。”

 

“是啊，我也一样啊，但是所有人都好像觉得我肯定早就弄清楚了。”

 

“没人这么说。”

 

“但我感觉是这样！”

 

他听到Lip在叹气。

 

“很抱歉听到你这么说。我会试着做得更好的，好吗？”

 

“Yeah，我也是。”

 

* * *

 

 

第二天Fiona请了下午的假，他们一起去跑步了。Ian身材严重走形，但脚底下踩着沥青、听着脚步的声音感觉真不错。这也是一个能和Fiona待在一起还不用说太多话的很好的方式。

 

“听起来有点蠢但是我已经开始想念你在家里了。只过了一周但我还是挺想的。”

 

当跑回他们家的时候，Fiona气喘吁吁。

 

“抱歉我没去看过你，我只是觉得Debbie和Liam——”

 

“别担心这个，我一个人可以。你不需要一直握着我的手。”

 

Fiona朝他微笑，走向前门。

 

“嘿，我一直在想——”当他们走进厨房Fiona递给他一瓶水的时候，Ian开始说了，“我想要拿到GED。无意冒犯，但是我不能满足于只当一个洗碗工。”

 

“为什么我要生气？”Fiona笑道，“这是个很棒的主意！我可以从图书馆拿一些材料——”

 

“不用了，我需要自己一个人做这些，但还是谢谢你。”

 

Fiona用他那么熟悉的充满爱意的目光看着他，片刻之后，他发现自己被抱住了。

 

“真为你感到骄傲。对这些——糟糕的事情，我真的非常抱歉。但是我在尽力了，用不了多久你就可以回家了，我保证。那之后你想做什么呢？”

 

“放松，一步一个脚印，好吗？”

 

“当然了，抱歉。”

 

“你是丢了你那个操蛋的手机吗还是什么？”

 

Ian转过身看见Mickey正穿过后门进来，看起来不怎么高兴。

 

“我给你打了好几个小时电话了，想知道你什么时候到这儿。原来你在这儿啊！”

 

“对不起。我们去跑步了，我把手机放在了家里。”

 

“Yeah你最好感到抱歉。”Mickey怒吼一声然后吻了他。

 

Ian咧嘴笑道：

 

“我该怎么补偿你？”

 

“不知道，你能补偿我？”

 

他向Fiona作了个 _ _抱歉__ 的口型然后和Mickey一起上了楼。

 


	8. 第八章

 

管辖权听证会安排在周三下午一点。Ian早上没去Patsy’s，他一个人待在寄养家庭里。 中午Lena会来接他，但距离那还有一个小时。他在客厅里闲逛看墙上的照片，想要分散注意力。

 

他能找到的最早的一张照片是Mariana和Jesus的，照片上他俩在吃冰激凌，绝对不超过12岁。Ian想知道是什么原因让他们被安置进了这个家庭。他知道Mariana有PTSD，他现在已经了解他们很多了，虽然总共才过了两个星期，他感觉他们是紧紧连在一起的。

 

即使这些人不是血缘至亲，Ian也可以说他们爱着彼此。两周里他一直在这，这里有过争吵、电影夜，也有过欢笑和因为打乱了洗澡顺序而相互大喊大叫。他在自己家也经历过这些。他们之中没有一个人看起来更想和自己的原生家庭生活在一起。他们知道和Lena、Stef住在一起会有更好的机会。他们不用担心钱、担心怎么才能保住房子，也不用担心他们的父母，而Ian总是要担心这些。在他们的日常生活里也没有不负责任的成人，他们和Ian最大的区别就是：他们生活在安全和稳定的环境中。Ian知道被爱是什么感觉，他自从出生就被爱着，却从来没有从那个他所期待的人身上感受到过。但是他不知道稳定是什么感觉。

 

当看着一张家庭照片时，他不禁想：如果DCFS能早点介入的话他们是不是就不用总被送到地狱一样的地方去了？如果Fiona可以过自己的生活而不用抚养她的弟弟妹妹会怎么样？如果这一切都能有选择呢？但是这就意味着他要独自长大而没有兄弟姐妹的陪伴，因为不可能有一个家庭会收养五个人的。这才是重点：不管他有多少次希望能够出生在一个没有Frank的家庭里，他也不会拿他的兄弟姐妹和这种生活交换。因为他们是他的家人，是他生命中最重要的东西，能和他们在一起其他事情也没有那么难以忍受了。

 

* * *

 

 

所有人都很操蛋的紧张。穿上他们最好的衣服，拧着手踱着步。Ian一直在看大门，Mickey还没来。他不是唯一一个Ian期待的人，Sammi也没出现——但这应该不是什么坏事。

 

“他们不能这么做。我一直在上课，那些教育小组，关于青少年和心理健康还有其他东西的。这肯定足够了。”Fiona在自言自语，Vi拍着她的背。

 

 

“下一个：Gallagher。”

 

* * *

 

 

Ian打了三次Mickey才终于接了电话。

 

“你他妈为什么不在法院？”

 

“忙着呢。进行得怎么样？”

 

Ian呼出一口气，这感觉不像是真的。

 

“我们赢了，我在家。你能过来吗？我们需要聊聊。”

 

“我惹麻烦了吗还是？”

 

“赶紧把你的屁股挪过来。”

 

Ian坐在门前台阶上抽着烟等他。其他的Gallagher们在后院里庆祝，在水池里玩耍。

 

“怎么了？”

 

五分钟后Mickey来了。

 

“不在家的时候，我有一些时间思考。And，”操这太难开口了。为什么描述自己的感受这么难？“我知道你关心我，而且你很害怕，我也很害怕。但是——就算我给Fiona说别这么做，她还是不停地唠叨吃药之类的操蛋的事情。我知道她只是在尽力，那可以。我想说的是——我需要你仍然是我的男朋友，而不是我的护士和治疗师。就只是Mickey，只是那个知道的脏话要比食物品牌多的人。我需要你接受我，我需要你停止试图修好我。我在吃药，在尽我最大的努力。但我不只是一个患有躁郁症的孩子。我还是我。”

 

Mickey皱眉看着他，手插进了牛仔裤口袋里。

 

“Okay，行啊。”

 

“而且求你不要把我看成是一个他妈的随时都会碎掉的瓷器娃娃。我们需要一些时间来解决这个破事，但是我们能做到的，right？”

 

Mickey叹了一口气，把他拉上楼梯。

 

“我们当然能。现在说完你的内心独白了？”

 

Ian耸了耸肩。

 

“我猜是吧。”

 

“你再别说这么多话了Gallagher。你可以用嘴做其他更好的事情。”

 


	9. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 抱歉我来迟了！之前在我爸爸家，没带笔记本……

Mickey看着他好像他完全失了智，但这次是好的一方面。

 

“我还是不知道你为什么要这么做。”

 

Ian翻了个白眼。

 

“我一直没和他们正式道别。他们至少值得那个。他们真的挺好的。”

 

他松开安全带，打开车门。

 

“算了，我在这等你。别太久了，我还有事要做。”

 

“谢谢你载我过来。”Ian靠过去吻他，然后离开了Milkovich家让人讨厌的车。

 

现在是周六下午，所以他希望他们都在家。Mariana可能去为体育比赛做训练了，但是他不想先打电话通知，这应该是个惊喜。Ian把Fiona给他的派从一只手换到另一只，按响了门铃。

 

Callie开了门。一开始Ian还以为她没认出他，但接着她微笑着把他拉进一个尴尬的拥抱。

 

“嗨，我带了派。”

 

啧，不难猜出他没带一台电视或者其他东西。

 

“酷。嗯——Lena和Stef在厨房里。”

 

她让他进门，他去了厨房，Lena和Stef正坐在桌边处理账单和其他文件工作。

 

“Ian！很高兴见到你！”

 

“之前我没机会和大家说再见，我来拿东西的时候家里都没人。所以我想，”他耸了耸肩，突然感觉很傻。他尴尬地举起了派，以此作为解释。

 

“你真好！先坐下，我去拿几个盘子。亲爱的，去叫孩子们。”

 

Lena站起来，拖着脚步穿过厨房的橱柜。

 

“我不能待太久。我只是想——Mickey在车里等我呢。”

 

“那就去把他叫过来！你不在我们不会吃的。”

 

 

Mickey本来可以表现得更感激他们的邀请的，但是Ian决定不在意这一点。当他们回到厨房的时候，大家都坐好了，派已经分好放在了盘子里。

 

所以就这样了，Ian想，我应该现在就感谢他们然后离开。过去的两周就好像一个狂热的梦。Kev告诉他们Sammi因为一大堆毒品被抓了，在接下来的几个月里她都很可能不会再出现。他真心希望永远都不要再见到她了。她本来会毁了他们一家。本来可以，但是没能。

 

“你们可能不常听到这个，但是这一切很可能要比现在糟糕太多了。我想谢谢你们。你们尽力了，”Ian向Lena和Stef微笑，“我在这里的时候，是啊，不管怎么样。谢谢。”

 

他咽下最后一口食物，站起身，准备走了。

 

“你不用说再见，你知道的，你还是可以过来啊。”Brandon说。

 

__Brb*只是去拜访我之前的寄养家庭——我住了两星期的地方。_ _

（Brb：be right back，马上回来）

 

那听起来太太太奇怪了。Gallagher可不会做这种事。

 

“哦，是啊，我可能会来的。”

 

Lena和Stef问他介不介意拥抱，他说不介意。Jesus在门口追上他，他递给Ian一张纸条，上面写着他的邮箱。

 

“如果你想发泄的话，或者想叙叙旧之类的。”

 

Ian点头，“谢谢。”

 

“你还好吗？”当他们回到车上的时候，Mickey担心地看着他。

 

“不知道。我只是一直在想我是不是待在这里还好一些。”

 

“什么？！”

 

“我可以去上学而不用总是担心钱，我可以——算了。这里只是个你可以一直保持10岁而不用长大的奇怪的平行世界。”

 

“知道吗，你一天不drama就能死，我们都知道，你需要那东西就像需要空气来呼吸。”

 

Ian咯咯笑起来。

 

“没错。只是——多一点稳定也没坏处。”

 

“我想我们可以朝那方面努力，早上的例行活动之类的破事。从你每天早上给我口开始怎么样？”

 

Ian在他脑袋上拍了一巴掌，同时靠过去和他接吻。Mickey只是咧嘴笑着。

 

* * *

 

 

房子里在大吵大闹。Debbie和Liam在厨房里吵架，一半的水已经从池子里溅了出来——大概是这样。

 

“你们要进来吗？”Lip朝他喊道，Liam在他肩膀上。

 

“等会儿。”

 

Ian和Mickey正坐在门前的楼梯上，分享一支烟。现在是星期天晚上，他回家已经三周了。他的GED课程明天开始，他有点紧张。

 

“我真的不懂人为什么会喜欢游泳，那也太弱了吧。”Kev和Vi加入到泳池派对的时候，Mickey嘟囔道。

 

“嘿，呃，下周我要去见医生，你想和我一起去吗？”Ian的目光紧紧盯着他的脚。医生建议他应该带上他重要的另一半来帮忙一起解决问题。如果她当着Mickey的面叫他重要的另一半，这家伙估计会把那地方砸烂。

 

“如果你想让我去的话。”

 

“不想的话我就不会问了，笨蛋。”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Ian心里有点难为情，但他还是说：“Make me.”

 

“Really Gallagher？这也太恶心了。”

 

没人能确切说出之后的事情到底是怎么发生的，但是几秒钟之后，Mickey就在水池里了，他的衣服湿透了。Ian爬进水池的时候，他已经诅咒了好几分钟。Mickey跳上他的背想要淹他。

 

几分钟之后，当Mickey和他接吻时，其他的声音都渐渐消失在了背景中，Ian察觉到了一种他以为再也不会感受到的感觉。他知道这不会持续太久，所以他享受着。

 

 

在这一瞬间，或许还有剩余的夜晚：他很幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 谢谢大家的支持，希望你们喜欢这个故事。  
> 写这个我很开心，你们的回复就是一切。


End file.
